


Changes

by StrappyCat295



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hollstein - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrappyCat295/pseuds/StrappyCat295
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's constant meddling and annoyances drive the Dean to drastic measures. Some which don't work out in her favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.  
> So I'm trying something a little different story wise. Going for a bit more angst and more one on one with Laura and Carmilla. We'll see how it plays out.
> 
> Let me know what you think, comments and such are always welcome. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I'm not sure when I'm going to be updating because this is a challenge to write but I will update it.

Carmilla laid on her dorm room bed, muttering in her sleep. Laura had a cookie part way in her mouth and was working on her late journalism project. It had been several weeks since they had discovered Carmilla was a vampire and on Laura's side. More so because of her feelings and the fact Will ruined every chance possible of trying to sort this out with the Dean.

Carmilla moaned slightly causing Laura to turn after she ate her cookie. She sounded distressed. Her brow furrowed, fangs visible on tight clenched teeth, and her fingers digging into the yellow pillow she rested on. Carmilla moaned louder, becoming more uncomfortable the longer she slept.

Laura wheeled her chair over beside Carmilla's bed. She went to rest her hand on Carmilla's shoulder hoping to stir her, she hesitated. Was it a good idea to wake a dangerous vampire who looked they were in a nightmare? With a cautious move she rested her hand on Carmilla, gently shaking her to wake her up. Her eyes snapped open and shot up in a panic. Sweat pouring from her forehead and her body trembling.

“Carm, you okay?” Carmilla looked round to her, her fangs vanishing.

“Nightmare,” she muttered. Laura gave a sadden look and slid her hand down to Carmilla's hand. Carmilla stared at their hands together, it was comforting, she subconsciously squeezed her hand.

“Wanna talk about it?” Laura asked a small smile forming on her lips. Carmilla paused before slipping her hand out of Laura's grip.

“Just old memories acting up,” she said trying to pass it off as nothing. “I'm gonna clean up.” Carm got off the bed and moved swiftly to the shower room. Firmly locking the door behind her. It left Laura confused and worried as she went back to her project. Unaware that Carmilla stood on the other side of the door, trying to stifle tears.

****

Carmilla had showered, got changed and left the room without a word to Laura or LaFontaine who had turned up with a slightly agitated Perry who was cleaning up LaF's bloody lip. LaF had gotten into an argument with the alchemy club who had made some very big threats afterwards, the Summers and Zetas got involved 'Defending the hotties'. Which resulted in the start of yet another turf war.

Despite the distraction of LaFontaine, Perry and Danny, who turned up not long after, Laura couldn't distract herself. It seemed more than just a few bad memories that had upset Carmilla.

“Hey Hollis, you okay?” Danny asked concerned, pausing from telling LaF how the fight ended. Laura shrugged.

“I guess.”

“She's upset because Carmilla blasted out of here as fast as possible earlier,” LaFontaine explained earning a sharp nudge from Perry. Laura gave a saddened sigh, not wanting to admit it. Danny was kind enough to not mention it further and went back to explaining the turf fight.

****

It wasn't until much later into the night that Carmilla returned. Surprised that Laura was still awake at her laptop. She faltered in the doorway as Laura looked around, a small concerned smile on her face.

“You okay?” Laura asked. Carmilla walked in and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and sat down. It took her a minute to give an honest answer.

“No I'm not, cupcake. I'm really not,” she answered, her voice heavy and upset. Laura simply watched her.

“Is it about the nightmares? Anything I can do to help?” Carmilla shrugged briefly as she looked down to her quilt, picking at it uncomfortably. Laura turned to her desk briefly and picked up a packet of cookies before rolling over in her chair offering them to her. “Chocolately goodness makes everything seem better.” Carmilla gave a small chuckle and took a cookie. She hesitated in talking, unsure if it was okay to ask. She sat there quietly and nibbled on the biscuit. Laura could tell something was off. “What?”

“Umm... can you... uhh-” Carmilla stopped trying to gather her thoughts and words. Laura watched her carefully, her curiosity growing on what she wanted. “Can you just sit and hold me?” Carmilla muttered, almost ashamed at the request. Laura looked at her with a little surprise but didn't mock her for asking.

Laura stood up and got her laptop, placing it on Carmilla's bed before she climbed on herself, resting her back against the headboard. Carmilla smiled and moved over to Laura resting between her legs, allowing Laura to wrap her arms around her. Carmilla chose something random to watch on the laptop before she settled comfortably. Laura was pleasantly surprised almost half an hour later when she heard Carmilla mutter. She'd fallen asleep on her. She was resting a lot easier.

****

Carmilla woke up the next morning to a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She peaked over her shoulder and saw Laura asleep, comfortably spooning her. A smile broke out on her face, she didn't care the reason she was just happy she was there.

It didn't take long for Laura to wake up a little as Carmilla moved. Laura looked startled and moved her arms quickly, almost jolting herself awake. Blushing madly as she watched Carmilla sit up, running her hand through her messy hair, waiting for Laura to talk. Laura couldn't help but look flustered as she got off the bed.

“I uhh... uhh-” Carmilla smirked, knowing she was the cause for her lack of words. “I felt bad to leave you when you were so relaxed... and I know you didn't rest well the night before. So I... I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn't, Laura, but you better be careful. You keep doing stuff like that and I might start thinking you are interested back,” she teased. Laura continued to blush. Carmilla laughed softly as she watched Laura struggle to reply and instead walk off to the bathroom.

Laura reappeared a few minutes later, calmed down. Carmilla had gotten changed and was looking more awake. She looked up and gave a smile before picking up a book to read. Laura walked over to her own bed, grabbing the quilt she curled in it, trying to get comfortable, she was still tired.

“So last night was okay?” Laura wanted to make sure. Carmilla nodded, not looking away from her book.

“We're good. I'm definitely not complaining,” Carmilla replied. Laura smiled into the quilt. She wasn't sure if Carmilla was talking while looking away so she could actually talk without distraction or embarrassment. “I'm also right in thinking that you enjoyed it just as much as I did and that you're crushing on me, right?” Laura didn't reply but just hid the blush that was appearing on her face again. Carmilla smiled widely and put down her book as she looked over.

Carmilla got up and walked over to her, sit down gently on her bed, a hand slipping to her shoulder. It made Laura peek out, her face a bright shade of pink.

“You're incredibly cute you know that?” Carmilla commented. Laura groaned into the quilt.

“You're trying to make me blush to death aren't you?” Laura replied, her voice muffled slightly.

“I'm more trying to get your attention so you'll look up and I can ask you if it's okay to kiss you,” Carmilla told her, almost nervously. Laura jolted her head up out of her hiding spot, shocked by what she had heard.

“You want to- us uhh- kissing?” Laura tried to talk. Carmilla nodded.

“A thank you for last night?” she asked quietly.

Laura didn't give a verbal answer, she just moved forward, her hand slipping across Carmilla's neck pulling her into an eager but slightly nervous kiss. Carmilla faltered slightly but recovered quickly, her hands reaching for Laura to move her closer. Laura closed the space, trying to push her way out of her bundle of quilt. Her body pressed against Carmilla's. A smile split across her lips, a blush spreading across Carmilla's face. Laura paused feeling the crease in her mouth, she pulled back slightly wondering if she was okay.

“Carm, what's wrong?” Carmilla looked at her and shook her head.

“Nothing. My mind just sort of wandered. You're a much better kisser than I imagined and... I hope we can do more than kissing but that's entirely your choice, cupcake.” Laura hesitated in everything. Talking, moving, even breathing. It wasn't until her words sunk in that she started to function properly.

It was in those moments that she made a quick choice. In the blur of that choice the next thing Laura knew was that she had straddled a very shocked Carmilla. Laura lent down and kissed her passionately and hungrily. Both of them not being able to deny that they had wanted this for a while.

Carmilla slipped her hands around Laura's neck trying to deep the increasingly intense kiss. Laura's hand drifted down Carm's body scratching at her skin through her t-shirt. She moved under Laura's hips, not even trying to hide the fact the friction of her nails and fabric against her skin made her excitement rise. Laura didn't hesitate with her swift movement of slipping her hands under Carm's t-shirt and digging her nails into tense hot skin. Carmilla moaned slightly not expecting to feel warm hands go gentle and slide teasingly up her sides, going higher towards her chest.

Everything came to a crashing halt as the door opened and LaF barged in. They looked around the room, surprised Laura wasn't at her desk. They turned and saw Carmilla and Laura's position. A wide amused smile sprung across their face.

“Get out,” Carmilla demanded before Laf could make a comment. Laura giggled and removed her hands. Carmilla couldn't believe Laura left to her desk chair. Carmilla adjusted herself as she stood up and headed to the bathroom.

“Cold shower?” Lafontaine joked. Carmilla cast a frustrated glare at them before slamming the bathroom door. Laf couldn't help but give a small laugh. “I think I annoyed your girlfriend.”

“She's not my- I uhh- I don't know what she is exactly,” Laura said awkwardly, she could feel herself starting to blush. “That was our first kiss together...”

“It looked like that was about to be your first something else together-” Laf noticed how red Laura went. “Oh. First time completely. Well at least if it's with her you'll have an experienced partner who can help you... at least it will be a good first.” Laura slumped her head down into her arms, folding them in it. If the earth could swallow her up, that would be great.

“Moving on please, what's up?” Laura asked after a minute of hiding and sitting up. Laf sat down on Laura's bed.

“The Dean. She cornered me and not sure if it was a general threat to all of us or something more but she said 'Anyone who is close to Carmilla won't last long.' Thought I should give you a heads up.” Laf grinned. “Especially give how close you just where to her.” Laura playfully shoved their shoulder.

“Thanks, hopefully it's just the Dean trying to cause unsettled feelings. I really don't want to go head to head with her until we know more or have a way to take her down.”

“J.P is still working on it, apparently there is a lot of ancient evils and weapons out there. I'll leave you two to whatever you got going. Just be careful.” Laura nodded as Laf got up and left, shutting the door behind them.

Laura looked over to the bathroom, unsure exactly what had happened with Carmilla and how far it would have gone. What did it mean for them? Was there even a them? How did she talk to her about this?

****

Lilita Morgan sat in her office, her finger nails repetitively drumming on the arm of her office chair. An annoyed look on her stern face. She had set up this meeting personally and he was late. The one person that could deal with her little reporter problem and he was late.

Five minutes passed when the door finally opened and a scruffy looking thin man walked in, accompanied by Will and another vampire. The man looked to the Dean and couldn't help be intimidated. She was a stern looking power-suit of a woman. Her presence entirely controlled the room, he knew out of the entire room he was the weakest one. Lilita looked to the chair in front of her desk.

“Sit,” she ordered, leaving no room for discussion. He did instantly as he was told. “I'm going to speak plainly, James, because my time is limited and you've wasted some of mine. My daughter Carmilla is the reason your daughter was murdered over a century back. You've spent a lot of your afterlife trying to find her murderer. Now we need each others help, I'm going to do you a favour and in return you'll do one for me.” James was unsure if he was allowed to speak but decided to risk it.

“What would you want me to do?” he asked nervously. The Dean grinned and opened her desk draw. Pulling out two files and handed them to him. He took them, his eyes burning as he stared at Carmilla's face, his hand crumpled the file slightly. It took him a moment to look at the other file. “Carmilla Karnstein and Laura Hollis? Who is Laura Hollis?”

“A girl who my daughter has an interest in. As much as you want to kill my daughter for what happened to your child you won't. Carmilla is too precious to me, she isn't to be hurt. My favour to you is telling you their room number, having William and John go with you to keep Carmilla away from you. Your favour to me is killing Miss Hollis, she's a pain in my side and needs to be gone. You'll hurt my daughter a lot if you kill her and that will be the satisfaction you get from this. You try anything else William has permission to rip your throat out. Do I make myself clear, James?”

James looked down to the files in his hands. The chance to finally confront his daughter's murderer was something he couldn't lose. He only hoped he could control his anger when seeing her. James looked up at the Dean and nodded. Lilita pulled out a pen and wrote down the room number and house of the dorm room needed.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now James has the dorm room number it's time to get revenge on Carmilla but as normal not everything in Silas goes to plan, especially when Laura is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> I like this chapter. It's kinda short but still good.  
> I really have no idea when I am updating this, I'm gonna try and do it every monday but I'm struggling with writer's block so we'll see.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Let me know.

Laura was out at her late afternoon English class. Carmilla had fallen asleep reading, she was too distracted by the thoughts of Laura to focus on her book. Her sleep didn't last long when a loud knock on the door woke her up. She was surprised to hear it.

Groggily she got up and went to the door, trying to stifle a yawn before she opened it. She wished she didn't. As soon as she did she tackled off the floor and pinned down by Will. Carmilla struggled under his grip, her tiredness a disadvantage. James walked in, a stake in his hand, he knelt down and placed it against her chest. She stopped squirming, she stared with hate in her eyes.

“What is this?” she asked her voice shaking with anger. James smiled widely. His fangs showing.

“I want to talk about my daughter,” he told her coldly.

Carmilla felt John grab hold of her legs and begin to tie them together. She panicked and fought back, her leg lashing out smacking him solidly in the nose shattering it. A solid punch to Carmilla's face from James dazed her enough to give them time to tie her up and gag her. Will couldn't help but give a smile, James had no idea what he had done.

****

Laura came back, books in hands and a tired look on her face. She didn't really take in the room until she shut the door. She panicked when she saw Will and two other men. Laura dropped the books and quickly slipped out of the bag. Will grabbed hold of her and kept a tight grip on her as she struggled, trying to get an arm around to attack him.

“Not this time,” he growled. He led her further into the room, her eyes finally rested on Carmilla, a large cut down her forehead as she was sat on Laura's bed. As soon as she saw she she shook her head and tried to fight against her binds. John gripped his hand around her throat threatening to pull her throat out. She stopped, her eyes wide and terrified for Laura.

Laura reacted out of a terrified but fighting instinct and stepped far back with one leg, further then Will. It made him lose his balance, she pushed back her body ramming into him, knocking both of them backwards. Laura made sure to slam her elbow as hard as possible into his rib-cage before scurrying out of his grip and ran to the sink. Finding the largest knife she possibly could. Will got up, his fangs bared, a pissed off look on his face. The second time she had got him. Laura kept a tight grip on the kitchen knife, she had unfortunately trapped herself in the corner.

“What do you want?” she asked, not even trying to hide the scared shake in her voice.

“The Dean wanted to talk to you and Carmilla,” Will explained annoyed, “and when I say talk I mean that she wants you dead.”

“I pretty much gathered that,” Laura retorted. “She thinks it takes you three to kill me?” Will shook his head.

“No. We are just here to make sure Carmilla isn't a bother. He is here to kill you,” Will answered honestly.

It happened quickly after that. James stormed past Will, Laura still reacted and went to slash at him. It caught his forearm, he didn't falter with the pain. He grabbed hold of her wrist and clenched down hard. She screamed in pain as she dropped the knife, feeling the bones in her wrist strain to near breaking point.

“Are you going to cause anymore trouble or should I rip this off?” he seethed. With tears in her eyes, she shook her head.

“I'll behave,” she muttered, wanting the pain to stop. Carmilla was trying to argue against her gag.

James threw her down on the floor and placed his foot on her spine. Threatening to crush it if she moved.

“You have your girlfriend to blame for this, for you being in this situation,” James told her. Laura didn't say anything. “You wanna know why this is happening?” She kept quiet, he moved his foot and grabbed her by the back of her head, pulling her back against his body his hand going tight against her throat and one hand on her wrist. “You're awfully quiet for a girl who was fighting back not moments ago.”

“I tend to keep quiet when I'm terrified for my life and hers,” Laura muttered. James laughed.

“You think her life is in danger? No The Dean wants her alive, her precious little girl. This is just a lesson for her and revenge for me.” Carmilla frowned and mumbled against her gag. John ripped the duct tape off, causing her to groan painfully.

“Who the hell are you?” Carmilla snapped as the sting slowly vanished. James smiled weakly.

“You don't even remember the man who took you in, whose daughter you seduced and then killed. I'm hardly surprised.” Carmilla bit her lip and looked to the floor.

“I was trapped in a coffin for over sixty years, my memory is a bit hazy but if I'm right you're Michelle's father-” His hand gripped tight around Laura's wrist, she groaned.

“You don't get to say her name. You killed her,” he snapped. Carmilla shook her head.

“It was an accident. It was my mother's fault,” Carmilla tried to argue. “I don't-”

“Shut your lying mouth. I saw her body! She died in pain because of you!” His grip going tighter on Laura's wrist, her teeth clenched and tears in her eyes. “Tell me what you did?”

“I didn't-” A shattering noise came from Laura's wrist, she screamed in pain as blood poured from shards of bone piercing her skin. The blood covered his hand. “Laura!” Carmilla tried to move off the bed but Will grabbed her and slammed her against the floor face first, he dragged her up to her knees forcing her to look up at Laura and James. “I'm sorry,” Carmilla said to Laura.

“Tell me!” James interrupted. Carmilla looked panicked, she didn't want to explain for fear of what he would do and partly what Laura would think.

“I was going to lead your daughter away. Get her to go to my mother, to do whatever she needed.” Carmilla paused her voice faltering. What would happen if she told him, what would he do to Laura? “...She had second thoughts but I couldn't go to the carriage without her, she struggled, wounded me and... I lost my temper. I bit her without thinking and... killed her. Mother told me to leave her for wolves pretend it didn't happen...” James's nails dug into Laura's throat, she tensed up.

“Please...” Laura muttered. Her voice snapped him out of his state.

“Your temper cost me my daughter, drove me to find one of your kind to turn me so I could find you... now I know and I promised I wouldn't kill you but I can kill her. Make you feel my pain.” Carmilla shook her head, begging him not to.

He didn't listen. James brought his bloody hand up over her mouth and put one on her shoulder, stretching out her neck. John and Will both grabbed hold of Carmilla as she tried to get up. She writhed against them but stopped as Laura's muffled scream rung through his hand. His fangs deep in Laura's throat. Blood slipping down her skin as she struggled against him. Laura's fighting instincts kicking back in with the agony.

Laura wrapped her good hand around his arm and pulled, the blood on his hand was enough that it caused it slipped enough so she could sink her teeth into his skin. She didn't stop biting until blood poured from his hand, almost tearing a chunk of flesh off and he let her go. Laura could taste the bitter blood fill her mouth. Her hand clutched around her neck as she dropped on the floor beside Carmilla. Who could do nothing but panic as she watched her lose blood. Will smiled and ripped Carmilla's binds, allowing her to clutch Laura, putting pressure on her neck. Carmilla didn't understand till she saw John with the knife and slit James's throat to the point it was near decapitation. He grabbed the body and threw it out of the window.

“She said you weren't supposed to be hurt, just her,” Will told her. Carmilla glared at her. Wanting to attack him.

“Get out of here before I kill you, Will,” Carmilla growled. Will nodded to John they both left. Carmilla scrambled for Laura phone. Hopefully LaFontaine could help in time.


	3. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a sickness starts to emerge with Laura wounds, Carmilla fears worst and desperately prays she is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> So I tried to update this yesterday but my internet was beyond shitty and yeah it didn't work out. So I've decided to do it now. I'm not sure when I'll update this next. I'm working on an important larger project of my own. I'll try to keep this one going but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> I really liked writing this chapter, it was quite a kick in the feels to write in places. I hope you enjoy it let me know.

The first face Laura saw was Carmilla's watching her carefully. She went to speak but a pain burned through her throat.

“It's alright, Cupcake. Just keep quiet,” Carmilla shushed. Laura slowly registered the pain in her throat and her entire hand. She looked around, they were still in the dorm. Perry stood over by the sink, cleaning up bloody cloths. “LaF saved your life. We cleaned you up, Perry took care of the room. You just need to rest. LaF will keep an eye on you. I've got to sort this out.”

Carmilla went to stand up but Laura grabbed her hand. Carmilla looked down surprised and kept sat down. Laura's eyes begged her to stay. She kept a comforting hold on Laura's hand.

“I'll stay with you as long as you want, okay?” Carmilla told her quietly. Laura gave a thankful smile.

Lafontaine watched them closely, they wondered if Laura remembered exactly what had happened. Carmilla was in a bad state when they appeared, it was hard to understand her on what exactly happened. Perry walked over and whispered in LaF's ear. They nodded and looked to Carm and Laura as they got up

“We're gonna go but we'll be back in like an hour to check on Laura. Make sure everything is okay with her injuries,” LaF said casually. Carmilla looked over and nodded.

“Thank you,” she replied sincerely before turning back to Laura. Both Perry and and Lafontaine left, leaving the wounded Laura in the care of Carmilla.

Laura uncomfortably sat up, resting her back against the headboard. Her shattered wrist stitched and bandaged up. The same with her neck. LaFontaine had cleaned her up and given her a large amount of painkillers, they would numb it for now. Carmilla sat on the edge of her bed, a frown on her face, her hand still holding Laura's. Laura watched her carefully. She could tell she wanted to talk but was struggling.

“I am so sorry.” Carmilla's voice shook as she spoke. She turned to look at Laura, her body trembling. “I never thought- I never meant...” her voice trailed off before she leaned down and intimately kissed Laura. “I can't lose you,” she choked, tears heavy in her eyes. Laura raised her good hand and moved it to the side of Carmilla's neck, pulling her gently back into a kiss. Carmilla couldn't help her tears and had to pull back to wipe them away. “I never meant for your to get hurt. I didn't know mother would go this far... I'm sorry. I'll sort this out-” Laura shook her head, wishing she hadn't as pain tore through her neck wound. She let out a small pained moan.

“Don't- please don't leave,” Laura begged with a rough barely audible voice. “Stay.” Carmilla nodded almost instantly.

“Okay. I'll be here. I won't leave you, I promise,” Carmilla told her before getting her a glass of water for the dryness of her throat. Not long after Laura asked Carmilla to lay with her while she slept.

****

LaF had been and gone to check on Laura. She complained about feeling sore and a little sick but LaF reassured her it was most likely the blood loss and the large dose of painkillers causing it. Laura had her laptop on the bed and was trying to adjust to using only one hand. James had given her multiple breaks and fractures. Carmilla was stood over by the fridge getting her soy carton out when the door burst open. Good to know something never change.

“Laura!” Danny cried looking around, not seeing her at first. Only Carmilla as she turned. Danny cleared the space between them and hit Carmilla solidly in the jaw. It was clear Carmilla allowed it but when she went to do it again she stopped it. Grabbing hold of her wrist before pushing her away. “What did you do to her?” Carmilla put a hand to her jaw, that was a good punch.

“Danny,” Laura called. “I'm okay.” Her voice was still shaky but sounded stronger. Danny turned and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her face torn with upset as she saw the bandages.

“How is this okay, Laura?” she asked concerned. “LaF told me you got attacked and nearly died, that you were bit. Did she do this to you?” Carmilla just stood by the sink, carton in hand and a cold look in her eyes.

“No. Carm didn't hurt me, she saved me, she called LaF and everything.”

“But you wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for her. The Dean wouldn't care otherwise,” Danny argued trying to make her see some kind of sense. Carmilla walked over to Danny.

“You should go, Xena,” Carmilla told her. Danny stood up, clenched fists and anger on her face. Carmilla looked up at her. “You hit me once, you try again and I'll break something.”

“Why did you let me hit you? Feeling guilty that the girl you're interested in nearly got killed, no doubt because of you?” Carmilla gave a weak uncomfortable smile.

“Yeah I am actually. It's because of me she nearly died and I'm going to make it right but first I'm going to make sure she's okay,” she admitted. Danny laughed and walked towards the door, stopping as she opened it.

“You really think she'll be okay as long as you're around. You'll end up getting her killed and you'll have to live with that,” Danny said before shutting the door.

Carmilla stood there, Danny's words ringing in her ears. What if she was right? Laura saw the pain and beckoned her over. Carmilla sat down beside her.

“Are you mad? Can you forgive me?” Carmilla questioned. Laura frowned.

“I'm not angry and this isn't your fault. The Dean did this, I'm angry at her. I don't need to forgive you because you've done nothing wrong.” It was clear Carmilla didn't believe it. “You're the reason I was still alive when LaF arrived-” Laura paused, her head spinning a little.

“Hey, are you okay?” Carmilla moved further onto her bed and placed her hand on her forehead. She was burning up and shivering slightly. “You feeling worse?” Laura laid down.

“I guess, yeah. Can you call, LaF? I don't think these meds are working for me.” Carmilla nodded and went over to the desk and retrieved Laura's phone. Searching through and calling, she watched Laura, she looked worse.

****

“I don't understand. The meds shouldn't do this to her, it's just antibiotics and strong pain relief. You're not allergic to anything? Have low blood sugar or something?” Laf asked standing beside Laura, who had bundle up in blankets. She felt like she was freezing but her body was pouring sweat and blasting up a fever. Laura shook her head. It was harder for her to talk among the rising sickness. Carmilla watched her carefully, a deep concerned look on her face. Lafontaine looked to her. “Has she done anything? Eaten something weird or drank something that would make her feel ill?”

“I did exactly as you told me. Just get her to drink water, so she gets her hydration levels back up and she had a small cookie. That's it,” Carmilla told them, she was getting more worried the longer this was going on.

“Headache or anything?”

“Throbbing,” Laura muttered. “Like as if my brain is pushing against my skull, trying to break it and having knives slammed into it at the same time.” Carmilla went whiter than normal. Please no.

Carmilla excused herself from the room but was soon pursued by Lafontaine. Carmilla was stood by the fire escape door to the roof. LaF walked over to her, unsure what the speedy exit was about.

“You know what's wrong don't you?” LaF said plainly. Carmilla shook her head.

“I'm not sure. I'm hoping it's not, but everything happened so fast… I don't know.” LaF frowned.

“Well what do you think it is?” Carmilla glanced at them, a temper on her face.

“What do you think?” Carmilla stormed back off to the room to do anything Laura needed and to desperately pray she was wrong.

****

The digital clock shone 4am, not that sleep mattered or was possible right now. Carmilla sat on Laura's bed, cradling Laura as she was curled up in between her legs and arms. Her face buried deep into Carmilla's shoulder, muffling her screams and sobs of pain. Carmilla played with Laura's hair and held her close, trying to relax her. Her fever was dangerously spiking, her migraine feeling like her skull was about to crack, and never-ending agony slashed at her muscles.

“Carm,” Laura said through a weakly stifled sob.

“Shhh, it's okay, Cupcake. I'm here,” she reassured.

“What's happening to me?” Carmilla didn't answer even as Laura groaned in pain, “It hurts so much.” Every word strained and shook. Carmilla's heart sank lower. She had know for certain what was happening when Laura started to scream a few hours ago. She had become restless and then threw up until there was nothing left, complaining that her head and pain was getting worse to the point she couldn't stop crying because of it. “You know what's wrong. Tell me.” Carmilla hesitated but moved Laura so her arms where around Laura's back resting against her chest. Her head resting on Carmilla's arms which rest on Laura's brought up knees.

“You bit James and he bled into your mouth, right?” Laura nodded. Carmilla felt her chest tighten. “I promise you I'm not going to let go. I'll be right here all the time.”

“I'm scared... what's going on?” Carm rested her head on Laura's shoulder.

“You're dying, Laura. Every part of you is dying and you're feeling it all,” Carmilla explained. All of Laura's breath and speech vanished. “You're body is going to go limp and you'll have a seizure as your brain dies... and then you'll wake up.”

“Wake up? What-” It then all clicked into place. “No... please, I-”

“I can't do anything about it until you come back now. I'm sorry.” Carmilla voice hitched as she brought her arms closer, feeling Laura's muscles begin to loosen. “I'll be here.”

Everything faded to black as a huge burst of muscle shredding pain surged through Laura's body. Her entire body slumped back against Carmilla. Heavy tears built in her eyes remembering all of this too well. Not long after the muscle spasms began, her body twitching and trembling. Carmilla rested her head against the slow slumping shoulder. The next still moments seemed like several life times for Carmilla. She shut her crying eyes tight and held Laura close. The next bit was always the same.

It took longer than expected, she felt Laura's chest expanded with her first inhale of dead air. Carmilla grimaced, tucking her head into the crook of Laura's neck and holding her tight. A loud pain filled scream ripped out of Laura's mouth, she squirmed under Carmilla's grip.

“Laura, Laura, calm down. I've got you,” Carmilla shushed, trying to relax her. “I'm here, it's okay.” Laura clenched her jaw shut trying to calm her screams down as crunching noises came from her shattered wrist, the bones realigning and fixing themselves. The crunching stopped and her screams finally calmed down to under her breath moans, tears flooded her eyes and poured down her face. “It's okay, just take it easy. I'm here.”

“What... what happened to me?” she muttered. Carmilla couldn't answer at first, she just loosened her hold slightly, giving Laura moving room.

“You... you got turned, Laura.” Laura shook her head, not wanting to hear it. “I'm so sorry.” Laura moved her hands over her ears, her eyes tightly shut. “I'm not going to go anywhere.”

“No no no no,” Laura muttered. “I can't... no.” Carmilla's heart broke with every word. Carmilla removed her arms and just placed her hands gently on her upper arms, not wanting to restrict her. “Please no...”

“I'm here... I'll help you through this-”

“No. I don't want this!” Laura clutched her hands over ears tighter, shaking her head and rocking slightly. “I'm not...” She began to cry, hard and fast. Muttering under choked breaths that she couldn't be a vampire, that she didn't want this. Carmilla couldn't bare to see her like this.

Laura pushed her way out of Carmilla's grip and ran into the bathroom. Carmilla put her head in her hands, wiping away the tears and trying to figure out what she could do. The next bit was going to be hard, it always was.

Carmilla heard the smashing of the mirror and the shower curtains being ripped down. She was certain Laura would be screaming in rage but with the amount she had screamed already she wondered if it hurt too much to anymore. Laura stormed out of the bathroom, raging eyes glaring at Carmilla. Carmilla stood up and prepared herself for whatever Laura needed to do.

“You did this to me,” Laura told her, her voice trembling. Carmilla didn't say anything, no matter how much it hurt. “You did this!” There was a pause before she shouted at Carmilla. “I don't want this! This isn't me. I can't be a monster like you.” It knocked all thought of Carmilla's head, her eyes looked to the floor. “Look at me,” Laura demanded. Carmilla didn't. Laura stormed over to her, Carmilla backed up quickly until her back pressed against the wardrobe. Carmilla kept facing away, unable to hide the tears building in her eyes. Laura was inches away from her, new fangs bared. “Turn and face me! Look at what you did!”

Carmilla slowly turned her head and met Laura's eyes. Deep behind the rage and hatred she was broken and terrified.

“I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this. I didn't bite you but I can help you control this,” Carmilla told her weakly. Laura shook her head.

“I don't want to control this, I want it gone.” Carmilla sighed.

“There is no getting rid of it. You're a vampire until you die and then you're gone forever,” her voice trembling at the the very thought of it. Laura stepped away from Carmilla, biting her lip hard.

“Then kill me.” Carmilla stared blankly, trying to understand what she said. It took a while. Of all the things she prepared herself for this wasn't it. “Please. I can't be this... please.” Carmilla shook her head, the heavy tears streaming down her face.

“I can't. You can't ask me to do that. I won't... I.... can't.”

“You've killed before. What makes me different other than I'm asking for it?” Was Laura trying to crush Carmilla?

“You really need to ask me that?” Laura waited for an answer. “I would do practically anything for you... but this... I can't do that. I care too much, I lo-” Carmilla halted herself. Laura already had so much to deal with, she didn't need the confession of an upset vampire. “Do what you need to do. I'll be outside of the room, I told you I'm not leaving you.”

Carmilla slipped out of the room and sat in front of the door, her back resting against the wood. Her knees drawn up, arms folded on them and head hung down resting on her forearms. Tears streamed and pain racked her body as she heard Laura start to trash the room. It went on for a while.


	4. First feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first feed of a newly made vampire. Carmilla is hesitant as Laura remains disgusted by it all. Danny and LaF find ut what's happened to Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> So a short chapter update. Updating will be kind of all over the place on this but I'm gonna try to get some routine with it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Carmilla had stayed outside of the door for several hours. The smashing had calmed down eventually but Carmilla decided it was best to let Laura have time to herself. She would need it to process everything. Carmilla had spent a lot of the time trying to figure out how to help her. She couldn't be serious asking her to kill her, could she?

Carmilla had fallen into a restless sleep against the door when there was a loud cough and a foot kicked her boots. Carmilla groaned and looked up LaF and Danny towering above her. Carmilla felt panicked and stood up quickly. Blocking the door.

“I would say did you get locked out but you never lock the door. What you doing out here, Fangface?” Danny asked, her hands sunk deep in her letterman jacket pockets. LaF frowned when Carmilla didn't answer.

“Is Laura okay?” they asked concerned. Carmilla just looked at them and shook her head.

“No.” Danny went on high alert.

“What did you do?” Danny snapped.

“Nothing!” Carmilla retorted, instantly angry and teeth bared. LaF's face sunk.

“They're dead aren't they?” Danny looked to LaF horrified at the comment. Carmilla nodded.

“She didn't stay dead though. I was right,” Carmilla told LaF, her voice shaking. Danny frowned and glanced between them both.

“What do you mean? Is Laura- no she can't be.” Danny's face went hard as anger fueled her, she grabbed Carmilla and slammed her against the door, pulling the stake from her belt and placing it against her chest. “Tell me what you did!”

“I did nothing and that's what the problem is. I couldn't save her and now she wants me to kill her because of what she is,” Carmilla explained before shoving Danny away. “If you want to help me figure out how to sort this out, help me. If not then fuck off.” Carmilla finally lost it.

Danny stood there and put away the stake as Carmilla slouched against the door. LaF was stood their quietly trying to process everything. It went into a blur after that. Danny rushed Carmilla and slammed her hard into the door, breaking the rubbish lock and forcing it open. The room was trashed from Laura's understandable rage. Carmilla groaned in a daze as Danny hit Carmilla square in the jaw. Danny went to hit her again but Carmilla grabbed hold of her and launched Danny off her, she cracked her head on the door frame. Danny was knocked out of her anger, she put her hand to her forehead and felt the blood pour from the gash.

Carmilla heard it before anyone else and reacted faster. She scrambled off the floor, over Danny and tackled Laura as she rushed towards Danny. They both hit the floor with a loud thud. Laura groaned and writhed under Carmilla's grip. Her hands wrapped tightly around Laura's wrists, forcing them against the hard wood floor, Carmilla's leg pinning down Laura's. Stopping her kicking and thrashing.

“Let me go!” Laura shouted, her eyes bright red, her fangs bared.

“If you go near her, you'll kill her!” Carmilla retorted, trying to shock Laura enough to get her back to her senses. “You'll tear her apart. That's my thing, not yours.” Laura stopped writhing and clenched her eyes closed, moving her head away. A whimper from her mouth.

“It smells disgusting...” Laura gave a frustrated yet sickened moan. “I'm starving,” she muttered into the wooden floor. Feeling sick at the thought of feeding.

“LaF get Danny out of here,” Carmilla ordered. LaF had crouched down to check the wound, helping Danny up they left and made sure to shut the door.

Laura heard the door click and opened her eyes, she looked up to Carmilla. She couldn't tell the expression on her face.

“You need to feed,” Carmilla told her calmly. Laura shook her head.

“No... I don't want to... not-”

“You remember what happened to me when you starved me? I went into a seizure because I have restraint... and was bound but you're new to this. If you don't feed, you'll go savage and kill. I can't kill you but I can help you. Please trust me and just try.” Laura groaned and looked in pain but nodded.

Carmilla moved off her, letting her move off the floor. Carmilla walked over to the fridge as Laura got up and sat on her bed. She shook gently and covered her mouth as she tried not to let her stomach churn. Carmilla came over with a mug of blood and crouched down in front of her. Carmilla could sense the want in Laura's body but she'd gone pale with the idea of drinking it.

“The first time is always the worst,” Carmilla told her. “You stop thinking about it eventually.” Laura hesitantly took the cup off her and looked at it. “Just think of it as medicine, it won't taste nice right now but it will make you feel better.” Readying herself Laura took a breath as she lowered her hand. She shut her eyes and raised the mug, she took a couple of small mouthfuls. She dropped the cup which Carmilla caught, Laura bolted from the bed and into the bathroom. Throwing up the blood.

Carmilla got up and drank the blood from the cup. It would be harder for Laura now, clearly she wasn't going to keep Laura from drinking from a person.

Laura cleaned herself up, washed out her mouth and walked out to see Carmilla standing there in jeans and a tank top. Her hair done up in a messy bun. Laura was confused why she had changed.

“You're not a fan of the packaged stuff and it's perfectly understandable for you to throw up. I did for the first week when I was first changed,” Carmilla told her. “But you've got to eat and I'm not going to let you loose on some student so it's either you force down the blood packs or you feed from me.” The choice was simple but still horrifying. Laura shook her head.

“I can't stomach them but I'm not going to... I could kill you,” Laura replied. Carmilla sighed and beckoned her over. Laura hesitantly walked over. Carmilla took hold of her hand, trying to be supportive.

“I know this isn't who you're supposed to be and I'm sorry that this happened but I can't lose you no matter who you are. So please feed off me, I trust you that you'll stop and if you don't I'm strong enough to stop you. Your first feed is important.” Laura didn't say anything, the disgusted look on her face said it all.

Carmilla kept a hold of her hand and pulled her close. She hugged Laura close, resting her head against her shoulder, stretching her neck near Laura's mouth. Laura quickly moved her face away, she could smell the blood pumping in the artery in her neck.

“I think I'm gonna be sick,” Laura mumbled. Carmilla kept a hand around her waist and moved her free hand up to her back of Laura's head, her hand running through her hair.

“You'll be fine, Cupcake,” Carmilla reassured. “Just don't think about it.” She had to hide the brief tremble in her voice, even though she knew it would help, the thought of allowing herself to get bit didn't comfort her.

Laura slowly turned her head to Carmilla's neck, her lips brushed against her skin. Carmilla gave a brief chuckle, it tickled. Laura mentally fought with herself, the disgust fighting the thirst. It was a pointless battle.

Carmilla groaned loudly as sharp fangs pierced her throat and eager feeding began. Laura's arm wrapped around Carmilla's neck, another gripping onto her shoulder, pulling her closer and harder. Biting deeper, the wound getting bloodier. Carmilla let her hands slip down and grip the back of Laura's shirt. New fangs hurt the most. Carmilla allowed it to continue for a few moments more but then it became too much, she tried to push Laura away but a threatening growl released deep in her throat.

“Stop,” Carmilla demanded. Laura kept going, Carmilla panicked and tried to push her off while stepping back, her legs buckled and she hit the floor Laura still attached to her throat, making Carmilla weaker by the second. “Laura...” She had underestimated Laura's strength and hunger. The pain grew worse and trying to push Laura off grew harder. Carmilla looked around frantically and frowned for a moment as she saw a bottle under Laura's bed. It must have been Perry or LaF who put it there but she wasn't going to question the fact a bottle of holy water was there.

She tried to reach for it but was too far away, knowing how much it would hurt she still rolled herself over, forcing herself on top of Laura who still clung to her. Grabbing the bottle Carmilla ripped it open, wincing at the pain as it burnt her hands. She splashed it over Laura's face, catching her own neck in the process. Laura hissed loudly as she let go. Carmilla gripped her neck and scurried back towards the bathroom, breathing heavy. Laura moved herself back against the counter, pressing herself into the corner.

“I'm sorry,” she said weakly as she wiped the blood from her lips. Carmilla shook her head trying to regain herself.

“You just need to learn control, it's fine, your first feed... it's fine.” Carmilla managed to stand up, stumbling slightly. Laura had really taken it out of her. “I need blood, move.” Laura got up and moved over to the door quickly. Carmilla walked over to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag before crouching down, leaning against the door and draining it. “I need LaF, get me your phone.”

Laura walked over to her desk and got her phone, finding the number and pressing call. She offered it to Carmilla who snatched it off her, she wasn't angry at Laura. The pain was just overwhelming. It didn't take long for LaF to answer. Carmilla explained the situation and asked LaF to bring some things to help.


End file.
